


Words Unheard

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: Reim lies awake late at night next to a sleeping Xerxes and makes a promise.





	Words Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, it's been like ages since I last wrote something and actually posted it anywhere. It's rather short, unbetaed and I threw this together in... a fairly short amount of time.
> 
> Anyway, shamelessly indulging in one of my favourite tropes here with my absolute comfort ship. What's the world without some good ol' pining?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this thingy, would be cool if you'd let me know what you think!

_"Stay with me?"_

  
The words resonated in Reim's mind for hours, keeping him awake until the moon had long travelled past its zenith. The only audible sound was Xerxes' breathing. Reim could barely make out the man's silhouette in the dark, curled up in a blanket, chest rising and falling softly.

  
Like a broken record the scene replayed over and over: Xerxes' unreadable expression, pale fingers tugging at his sleeve. Reim's heart had clenched painfully at the sight. He knew not what the other had seen, he had refused to tell, but exhaustion soon became evident and he had fallen into more or less peaceful slumber. Reim remembered his childhood - roles reversed, a frail boy trembling with the aftershock of a nightmare, too shaken to word his fears.

  
Xerxes had stayed that night.

  
Reim was simply returning the favour... wasn't he?

  
Lying to himself was useless. He could not deny that he had longed for this - being so close - for months. He knew Xerxes was afraid to lose the ones he cared about, was ever vigilant, ever careful about getting too attached. Even if he were to - somehow, improbably - return these feelings he would never let him into his personal space like this. Reim had long since decided to not get his hopes up, but this spark was hard to put out. A flaming flicker, stubborn and persistent beneath his skin, that urged him to ignore all boundaries, throw caution to the wind and hold him close, to whisper sweet words and press gentle kisses to scarred skin, showing him just how _loved_ he was, how he _deserved_ to be loved...

  
Reim pulled his blanket tightly around his shoulders. To act upon these emotions would be beyond improper. He would only push him away, alienate him, and ruin their friendship. A single strand of white hair had slipped out of place and fallen across Xerxes' face. For once he looked at ease, dreamless sleep relieving him of his worries for the time being. Reim gave a shaky sigh, his heartbeat far too loud to his own ears, and tenderly brushed away the stray strand, careful not to wake the other. His whisper was lost in the dark of night,

  
"I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Maddy for throwing prompts at my head, kicking my ass, and supporting me!


End file.
